Bill the Pony
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: My name is Bill, and I am a pony. [Humor fic]


Title: Bill the pony  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: None  
  
  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
My name is Bill, and I am a pony. Not just any pony, mind you. I am a pony of the Shire. I've traveled from Bree to Rivendel to the edge of Moria. I helped the Fellowship of the Ring though their many travels.  
  
But for some reason, I am always left out. I don't know why storytellers would want to leave out such an important character like me. I'll never understand them.  
  
I wasn't a very important pony when I was born. My mother's name was Appleblossom. She belonged to a nice old man, who's name slips me at the moment. Only a few months after I was born, the man died, and my mother and I passed to his son, Lee. Lee was very gentle, and never overworked us. Every Saturday they'd travel to the town of Bree, only a mile or so away. Mother was loaded up, and I was left behind on the farm. This grew very boring, but every Saturday night, they'd return, the baskets loaded with goods.  
  
Finally, when I was a year old, I was allowed to come along. Lee led mother and I through the busy streets, until we reached the main market. I starred in amazement. I'd never seen so many humans gathered in one place in my life. They where all bustling about, bumping past each other, everyone with his or her own business to attend to.  
  
Finally, we reached the edge of the town. Then Lee stopped. I halted too, and looked about. We where standing in front of a very ugly looking house. All the windows where boarded up and everything was dark and gloomy.  
  
"Ferny?" Lee called. "If you want to do business, you'd better get out here quick."  
  
A second later, an old man peaked out from around the door.  
  
"Who's there? Oh it's you." He quickly slid outside.  
  
"Here's the pony." Lee said, pointing at me.  
  
The pony? Me?!  
  
"Hmm." The man walked around me, looking me over.  
  
"He'll do." The man said finally.  
  
The man pulled out a few coins and tossed them to Lee. Then he grabbed me by the harness and dragged me into his yard.  
  
The next year of my life was the worst. Everything was a blur of pain and work. I was hardly few and had very little water to drink. I grew pale and skinny, and my mane and tale where all but gone.  
  
Then came the glorious day when I was free. Free! No more hard working in the mud for me! I was going to Rivendel with four hobbits and a man!  
  
Though I was worked, I was never worked to the extreme. It was nothing next to the work I'd done for Bill Ferny. And yet, for some reason, I was named Bill. Thankfully, I was not named Ferny.  
  
In Rivendel, I was allowed to rest. There where no other ponies to talk to, but the horses there where very kind, and shared their food and water.  
  
Then I was swept away, to help the Fellowship of the Ring on their quest to destroy the ring of power. I don't really know why they'd want to do that, but it was something they where determined to do, and so I was determined to help in any way I could.  
  
But I wasn't allowed to come the whole way. I was sent back at the gates to Moria. Not that I minded, I wasn't particularly looking forward to going into a dark mine for four days with no light and practicaly nothing for me to eat.  
  
So I went back to Bree. I stayed back at the Prancing pony and waited, because I knew that the hobbits at lease would be coming back this way.  
  
And sure enough, they did. All four of them. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and my good friend Sam. And then I was whisked off once again, but this time to a wonderful place. The shire. Ever since I've lived on the Cottons Farm. They're a nice family, and I'm fed well.  
  
So here I am. Not an exciting tale, perhaps that's why it's not told by storytellers. And there's not many details I can remember now anyway. But it's my story. So maybe someday, someone will write all this down. Well, this is Bill the pony. Goodbye.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: Weeee! ^_^ Poor Bill! *glomps bill*  
  
Chibi Legolas: That. Was. Pointless.  
  
Chibi Frodo: No, really?  
  
Ghost Dancer: -_-; Shut up. Don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Chibi Pippin: You don't own ANYTHING.  
  
Ghost Dancer: -_-;;; Shut up!  
  
Chibi Merry: Review please?  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
